This project has as an objective the identification of the various simulation programs used in physiology. These programs are to be examined for utility in a clinical environment, accuracy of representation of normal and abnormal physiologic conditions, and the identification of areas of defective or missing physiologic relationships. A general framework for the evaluation and examination of such programs has been studied under contract, and a number of candidate programs are being considered for evaluation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Fletcher, J.E. and Spector, A.A.: Alternative Models for the Analysis of Drug-Protein Binding. Molecular Pharmacology, Vol. 13, 387-399, May 1977.